Tortuga
Tortuga, auch bekannt als Isla Tortuga oder in der französischen Variante Île de la Tortue, ist sowohl eine Insel als auch eine auf dieser Insel befindliche, pulsierende Stadt. Die Insel liegt fünf Seemeilen nördlich der Küste der Antilleninsel Hispaniola, und zwar vor dem westlichen Teil der Insel. Sowohl der spanische als auch der französische Name bedeutet „Schildkröteninsel“ und beruht darauf, dass die Insel etwa die Form einer Schildkröte hat. Hispaniola ist zur Zeit der Ereignisse der Pirates of the Caribbean-Reihe' '''zwischen Spanien und Frankreich geteilt; die Spanier haben den Osten der Insel, die Franzosen den Westen. Es mag seltsam anmuten, dass eine kleine Insel wie Tortuga, die nur wenige Meilen von der Küste der kolonisierten Antilleninsel entfernt liegt, weder der Jurisdiktion einer dieser beiden Kolonialverwaltungen noch eines britischen Gouverneurs untersteht. Der westliche Teil Hispaniolas wurde allerdings nicht von französischen Regierungstruppen kolonisiert, sondern von französischen Korsaren, also Piraten. Deshalb ist die Freiheit der kleinen Insel vielleicht etwas weniger verwunderlich, als es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Insel und Stadt Tortuga sind frei und werden ausschließlich von Piraten bewohnt und von diesen natürlich auch selbst verwaltet – wobei eine irgendwie geartete Ordnungsmacht nicht in Sicht ist. Auf und in Tortuga herrscht grundsätzlich offenes Chaos. Tortuga ist deshalb für jeden, der mit Piraten keine Erfahrung hat, ein ausgesprochen gefährliches Pflaster. Sofern Seeleute, die mit Piraten eigentlich nichts zu tun haben wollen, sich aber bei den Piraten Respekt verschaffen können (Kampferfahrung und gekonnter Umgang mit Pistole, Entermesser und Fäusten sind Grundvoraussetzung dafür) hat Tortuga für sie einen unschätzbaren Vorteil: Die East India Trading Company hat diesen Hafen als einzigen in der gesamten Karibik (soweit britisch beherrscht) nicht unter Kontrolle. Weil der Hafen frei ist, entfallen die hohen Gebühren für die Dienstleistungen, die ein Schiff im Hafen benötigt, als da sind Dockmiete, Liegegebühren, Lotsengebühren und so weiter. Steuern kennt man auf Tortuga erst recht nicht. Diese Freiheit zieht daher auch sonst grundsolide Leute wie Captain Bellamy und seine Crew an, die im Hafen von Tortuga ein hübsches Sümmchen extra verdienen können – inoffiziell und natürlich steuerfrei. Man sollte sich nur nicht erwischen lassen, weil diese Transaktionen nicht wirklich legal sind … Geschichte Frühe Geschichte 1598 wurde die Insel von spanischen Pflanzern urbar gemacht. Ihr Hauptprodukt war Tabak, auch wenn nicht viel fruchtbares Land dafür zur Verfügung stand. Es wurden auch Anbauversuche mit Zuckerrohr gemacht, doch erwies sich die Kultivierung von Zucker eher als Zuschussgeschäft und war damit nicht rentabel. 1625 kamen die ersten englischen und französischen Siedler auf die Hauptinsel Hispaniola. Sie waren Bukaniere – frühe Piraten – und zogen von Ort zu Ort, bis sie die vorgelagerte Insel Tortuga als sichere Zuflucht erkannten. Die englischen und französischen Kolonisten besiedelten rasch die ganze Insel, die etwa 22 Meilen (37 Kilometer) lang und 4 Meilen (knapp 7 Kilometer) breit ist. Sie errichteten Plantagen für den Anbau des Eigenbedarfs an Lebensmitteln. Franzosen und Engländer wurden zeitweise vertrieben, als Spanier unter dem Kommando von Don Fadrique de Toledo 1629 Tortuga angriff. Als die spanische Armee nach Hispaniola selbst übersetzte, um auch von dort jeden nichtspanischen Kolonisten zu vertreiben, reorganisierten sich die verstreuten Tortuga-Kolonisten, besetzten ihre Insel erneut und schlugen die kleine spanische Verteidigungseinheit in die Flucht. Ab 1630 war Tortuga zwischen französischen und englischen Siedlern geteilt und bot eine gute Ausgangsbasis für Piratenangriffe, aber auch für andere Aktivitäten wie den Sklavenhandel. Noch zweimal – 1635 und 1638 – gelang es den Spaniern, die Bukaniersiedler zu vertreiben, doch sie kehrten jedes Mal zurück und bauten wieder auf, was die Spanier zerstört hatten. 1639 erhielten die Bukaniere auf Tortuga Hilfe des Gouverneurs von St. Christopher (heute St. Kitts). Er sandte Jean le Vasseur, der den Posten des Gouverneurs von Tortuga übernahm und auf dem höchsten Punkt der Insel das Fort de Rocher bauen ließ, das mit 40 Kanonen bestückt wurde. Damit war die Insel besser gegen Übergriffe vom nahen Hispaniola zu schützen. 1640 gründeten die Bukaniere die Bruderschaft der Küste, zu der Piraten französischer, englischer und niederländischer Herkunft gehörten. Bis 1665 wurde Tortuga dennoch erneut einmal von Spanien angegriffen, dann wurde die Hauptinsel Hispaniola zwischen Frankreich und Spanien geteilt. Frankreich erhielt den westlichen Teil, dem Tortuga vorgelagert ist. Tortuga wurde jedoch nur inoffiziell Teil der französischen Kolonie Saint Domingue. Der französische Gouverneur Bertrand d’Ogeron hatte gewisse Probleme damit, die Bukaniere zu überzeugen, ihn als Herrn der Insel zu akzeptieren, aber es gelang ihm, sie zur Verteidigung der Insel zu organisieren und ihre Position damit zu stärken. In der Folgezeit wurde Tortuga Stützpunkt der bekanntesten Piraten, darunter Henry Morgan und François L’Ollonnais, die von dort aus ihre Raubzüge starteten und Tortuga als Piratenhochburg bekannt machten. Ab 1670 fanden viele Piraten ein Auskommen als Holzfäller und Holzhändler, aber der Großteil ging weiter dem Piratengewerbe nach. 1684 schlossen Spanien und Frankreich einen Friedensvertrag, nach dem Tortuga offiziell von Spanien aufgegeben wurde und der französischen Kolonie Saint Domingue mit Einverständnis Spaniens zugeschlagen wurde. 1701 brach der Spanische Erbfolgekrieg aus, für den die Königliche Marine Frankreichs zahlreiche Bukaniere Tortugas als Freibeuter anwarb. 1713 beendete der Frieden von Utrecht den Krieg. Zahlreiche Freibeuter Tortugas wandten sich wieder der Piraterie zu. Im Vertrag von Utrecht war auch bestimmt worden, die Piraterie von Tortuga zu verbannen, den Brüdern der Küste gelang es aber, Tortuga als freie Insel zu erhalten und gegen Angriffe der Kolonialmächte zu verteidigenTortuga in Wikipedia. Fluch der Karibik In Tortuga gehen Will Turner und Jack Sparrow mit der ''HMS Interceptor auf der Jagd nach Barbossa und der Black Pearl vor Anker, um ihre gekaperte Brigg ergänzend zu bemannen. Joshamee Gibbs, ein alter Freund von Jack, der als Heuermakler auf Tortuga arbeitet, besorgt ihnen eine Crew, zu der unter anderem Anamaria, Cotton, Marty und er selbst gehören. Jack trifft hier auch seine beiden Flammen Scarlett und Giselle, die ihm zur Begrüßung allerdings saftige Ohrfeigen verpassen, ebenso wie Anamaria, die Jack nicht verzeihen kann, dass er ihr Boot gestohlen hat. Fluch der Karibik 2 Als Piratenhafen und bekannter Rückzugsort von Captain Jack Sparrow ist Tortuga für Will Turner in Fluch der Karibik 2 die erste Wahl, als er auf die Suche nach Jack geht. Die meisten Bewohner, die er dort fragt, haben keine konkrete Auskunft für ihn. Einer hält Jack für tot, einer meint, er sei in Singapur, etc. Auch Scarlett und Giselle wissen nichts von ihm, verpassen Will aber stellvertretend (und zur Weitergabe) für Jack Ohrfeigen. Erst ein dunkelhäutiger Garnelenfischer bringt Will auf die richtige Spur und fährt ihn nach Pelegosto, wo er Jack schließlich findet. Nachdem Jack Sparrow Will an Davy Jones ausgeliefert hat, um seine Schuld zu begleichen, Jones aber nur eine andere Seele im Tausch für Jack zu wenig ist, kehrt Jack nach Tortuga zurück, um neunundneunzig ahnungslose Seeleute als Seelen für Jones zu rekrutieren. Unter den angeworbenen Seeleuten ist auch James Norrington, der Schiff und Mannschaft auf der Jagd nach Jack im Hurrikan verlor, deshalb seinen Abschied von der Navy genommen hat und nun als heruntergekommener Trunkenbold sein Leben in Tortuga fristet. Ian Mercer, Becketts Sekretär und Mann fürs Grobe, spioniert hier für seinen Chef und vermittelt ein geheimes Geschäft mit James Norrington. Auch Elizabeth Swann, die aus dem Gefängnis entflohen ist, kommt nach Tortuga, um nach Will zu suchen. Sie findet aber nur Jack und schließt sich ihm an, um die Suche fortzusetzen. Obwohl Jack seine angestrebte Zahl von neuen Crewmitgliedern weit verfehlt hat, erweisen sich die neuen Leute als ausgesprochen wertvoll, als sie unter Wills Führung gegen den Kraken kämpfen, auch wenn sie den Kampf nicht überleben. Am Ende der Welt Nach den bestandenen Abenteuern von Am Ende der Welt ist Jack Sparrow wieder in Tortuga und will mit Scarlett und Giselle segeln gehen. Doch aus dem Segeltörn wird nichts, weil Hector Barbossa und die übrige Crew den rumselig schlafenden Joshamee Gibbs mit einem Plüschtier im Arm auf einem Steg im Hafen aussetzen und heimlich mit der wieder gestohlenen Black Pearl davon segeln. Anstelle der großen Galeone hat Barbossa Jack und Gibbs ein Dingi dagelassen. Gibbs bleibt mit Scarlett und Giselle in Tortuga, Jack segelt mit dem Dingi in Richtung Florida, um nach der Quelle der ewigen Jugend zu suchen. Namenhafte Einwohner *Scarlett *Giselle *Cotton *Marty *Sehr Alter Mann *Dünner Mann *Gelähmter Mann *Irischer Mann *Sweepy *Moises *Matelot *Kursar *Ladbroc *Quartetto *Tearlach *Crimp *Duncan *Joshamee Gibbs *James Norrington (kurzzeitig) Hinter den Kulissen Anmerkung: Die unter Frühe Geschichte genannte historische Entwicklung Tortugas entspricht nur bis zu den für das Jahr 1684 beschriebenen Ereignissen der realen Historie. 1684 eroberten verbündete spanische und französische Truppen die Insel und beseitigten die Piratenhochburg Tortuga innerhalb von vier Jahren ein für allemal. Nach 1688 gab es realhistorisch praktisch keine Piraten mehr auf Tortuga. Aus der originalen Parktour wurden einige Figuren auch für die erste Trilogie übernommen: * Die Charaktere Scarlett und Giselle; * Der Bürgermeister, der im Brunnen versenkt wird und beim Hochziehen Wasser speit; * Der Mann, der das Bier direkt aus dem Zapfhahn trinkt; * Die wild um sich schießenden Piraten; * Die Frau, die einen Mann unter ihren Rock schauen lässt * Der Mann, der zwischen den Schweinen schläft – Joshamee Gibbs Die Szenen, in denen Tortuga in Fluch der Karibik zu sehen sind, wurden ebenfalls in Wallilabou Bay, Saint Vincent, gedreht, aber von See her. Der Zuckerhutfelsen ist aber kaum zu übersehen … Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Inseln Kategorie:Ort auf einer Insel Kategorie:Ort in der Karibik Kategorie:Ort in Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Ort in Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Ort in Am Ende der Welt